1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a vehicle seat configured such that a shield is attached to a side face portion of a seat cushion. In the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-193049 (JP 2002-193049 A), an electrical component is disposed in a space between a side face portion of a seat cushion and a shield. Since the side face portion of the seat cushion makes close contact with an upper end of the shield, a foreign matter hardly enters from this part into a space between the side face portion of the seat cushion and the shield.